Wire colors
Relation with the puzzle colors The color of the wire coming out of a panel is generally the same color than the line drawn in that puzzle (once the puzzle is solved). There are only 13 exceptions. Rational exceptions Six of the 13 exceptions can be rationally explained: *Puzzles that have multiple solutions with a different wire for each solution: **The triple puzzle in the building with the mirror in town (wire color corresponds to the color of the wires in the area that introduce the mechanic used for the corresponding solution – red for Monastery, light green for Shaddy Trees, and orange for Desert Ruins –, but the line is always light green). **The greenhouse elevator puzzle (but it uses a wire color that matches the apparent color of the line, in a regular progression from floor to floor). *Multiple puzzles that goes together but share a single common wire: the two puzzles in the sound chamber in town (wire color corresponds to the left puzzle). *Precedence of specific rules or themes over this general rule: **The triangle puzzle with the puzzle maker statue that opens the door of the caves: like all triangle puzzles it uses an orange line, but the wire is yellow, probably to match the color of the incoming wire (the one activated by the second endpoint on the yellow box at Mountain Top). **The set of puzzles in the second underground mountain with color-changing and gradient backgrounds: the lines seem to be light green (when they are not affected by the color change) but the wire is pink-magenta. But of course, here, the theme is color changing so this design somehow matches the theme. *Bugs and mistakes from the developers: The wires of the elevator in the Quarry are always black and never gets powered. It's probably a bug considering that the activation of the elevator is itself bugged: you need to solve both of the last two puzzles in the control room of the Concrete Factory (the one that activates the laser and also has a wire going to the elevator, and the one that shares the design of the puzzle on the door of the first vault), but only the first puzzle has a wire going to the elevator. And there was a bug that has been fixed in a update, where solving the second puzzle would open the door of the first vault. Orange-white exceptions Two unexplained exceptions use orange lines but white wires: * The puzzle that controls the treehouses bridge leading to the obelisk (the two white wires are, by the way, the only wires in that area. Other puzzles use the catwalk color instead of the wire color). This puzzle might be a mistake from the developers, considering that this bridge is also the only path-opening mechanism in the game which state can be reversed. It seems that in previous versions of the game, all path-opening mechanisms could be opened and closed, but that system got changed later. This puzzle is the only one remaining from that time, maybe because of its symbolic design. * The three puzzles controlling the elevator in the caves. White-Yellow exceptions Finally, five exceptions involve white and yellow colors: * The puzzle on the roof of the mine building in town: yellow line but white wire. The wire color could be inherited from the Quarry area referenced by this building, and the color of the line could be inherited from the design of the polyomino-based puzzles in the Marsh. * Hedge mazes in the Keep: yellow line but white wires (technically, the wires do not connect the puzzles but the door frames). * Plate force puzzles in the Keep: when you walk on the force plates, the line is drawn on the panel with the same color than the plates, which will be the color of the wire. However, once the puzzle is solved, the line turns white in the panel. (But it turns back to the right color when you restart the game). * The yellow box at the top of the mountain: the line is white, the first wire is white too, but the second wire is yellow. * The puzzle opening the mountain top: the line is white and the grid is yellow. There is no wire for this puzzle, so it is not really an exception to the wire color rule, but solving the puzzles opens the yellow locks that continues the grid after the endpoints of the puzzle. This design shares with the wires the idea of "continuing the colored line outside the puzzle", but the color would be black instead of white. Category:Secrets